Unimaginable Realisation
by StanaTorv
Summary: 3rd in the 'Unimaginable' series. first half is a song fic.how is Carolyn going to cure Vala?


**Unimaginable Realisation (Infinite Possibilities)**

By Samvalasam

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wish I did

AN-A part song fic…inspired by the fact that my muse only returned whilst listening to music as I was writing. The title was so named cos I was thinking of the Farscape ep at the time…don't ask. I cried in that one. Thanks to Becca for helping me out again…these would suck without you.

_**Previously in the 'Unimaginable Series'**_

"_I…I can't ever have children, Daniel. The Ori took that away from me."_

"_How…why?"_

"_I don't know, Daniel. They just did and…and it's so bloody frustrating because I didn't know until it was too late."_

"_Too late for what?"_

"_Too late to stop myself from falling in love and wanting children."_

_**And now…two weeks later**_

Vala lay on her bed, iPod in her ears blaring Bon Jovi's '_Complicated.'_ She was singing along with the song as loud as she possibly could, not caring if anyone outside heard her. _Her_ Daniel, as she affectionately called him whenever possible, had been off world with SG-12 on some archaeological dig for the past week and wasn't due back for another two.

The song soon changed to a softer tune. This was their song as Daniel told her the day they first heard it together. She lay there listening in wide amazement to the lyrics thinking to her self that Daniel was right.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

Oh how she loved to say his name. He was her falling star, or was she his. Either way, they caught each other.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

She knew he couldn't resist her charms. His smile brightened up her day as much as she didn't want to admit it.Those crystal blue eyes pierced her soul; it melted her so.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

He made insanity look almost normal. She wanted to sing out to the heavens. He told her once that all he could see was her in every book he ever read.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

This time it was all about her. Her life revolves around his and drives him absolutely wonko. She only has to walk in the room and he lights up. She confuses him; she's a space pirate. She's all he ever thinks about; he's all she thinks about.

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

She can't believe he's hers. She loves it when he kisses her, just because he can. They will get through everything together because of the love that they share. Their life together is crazy, but whose isn't? She loves everything about Daniel. He makes her read between the lines. It was Daniel who pulled her from backup singer and made her the shining star that she is.

A smile spread across Vala's face as the song ended. She had fallen for the man of her dreams.

The smile faded as realisation hit her square in the face. _She cannot have children. _Glistening tears rolled down her cheeks for the umpteenth time in the last two weeks. She hated feeling like she was not in control, it reminded her of the time she was pregnant.

_**One week later**_

Vala hated waiting. Patience had never been one of her strong suits, but she was working on it. Once again she sat fidgeting in her seat as she waited for Carolyn to finish her rounds. Curious as to what the good doctor had up her sleeve this time?

"How are you, Vala?" Carolyn asked as she finally came into the office.

"Fine, I guess," she replied quietly. "I miss Daniel, though."

Carolyn smiled at her. "I bet," she paused momentarily. "Listen, the reason I asked you here is because I want to run a theory by you."

"I'm all ears."

"In your first report, you said that Adria healed you just hours after you had given birth to her, by placing her hand on your stomach."

"Yeah, that's right. What does this have to do with me not being able to have children?"

"Well, do you think that she could have done something to you when she 'healed' you?"

Vala looked perplexed. "I don't know. Maybe. She was the size of a three year old at the time. I hadn't really thought about it." She sighed and placed her head in her hands and looked up at Carolyn. "Now I know why I called her Adria."

"I don't know if it was her or not but it is certainly a possibility. I was thinking of using a Goa'uld healing device to see if that works. An ultrasound will show if it does or not."

"It may work, the Ori are devious buggers though," she paused momentarily. "I could use it on myself if you wanted to, or I could show Sam how to use it properly. Apparently last time she tried to use it, it only made things worse."

"I think it's worth a try, what do you reckon?"

Vala brightened up a little, "I suppose. If it doesn't work, we'll just have to get a little smarter," Vala said tapping her temple. She brought her hand down and quickly looked at her watch. "Oh, um I didn't realise the time, I said I'd meet Sam for lunch, I better get going. Thanks for everything Dr Lam; I really appreciate everything you're doing for me." She stood hastily and made her way out of the office.

"You're welcome; any time," Carolyn mumbled to herself, shaking her head at the woman who had just left.

888888

At lunch, Vala sat playing with her half eaten jello.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Sam asked

"Huh?...yeah nah. You can have it," came the distant reply as the jello was pushed in Sam's direction.

"Are you okay, Vala? I mean you haven't had much to say, and you've hardly touched your food. That is very unlike you.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all. I have so much going through my head at the moment; I don't know where to start sifting it all through."

A sudden thought came into Sam's mind, "Why don't I take you to see a movie? It'll do you good to get off the base for a while."

Vala nodded in agreement, "Sure. Only if it's a movie that doesn't require thinking."

Sam laughed. "I think I can manage that. Go put on some civvies and I'll meet you topside in half an hour." _This is going to be one interesting evening, _Sam thought to herself. They both needed to get off the base, Vala was depressed and Sam needed to see the sky. Perfect combination to cause a bit of mischief.

El fin

_**Next time in the series: **_

_Girls just want to have fun and an unexpected early return for our favourite archaeologist. _

* * *

End note: the song used here was Michael Buble's 'Everything' I have it on myspace. Check it out if you wanna…im under the same name…it's an awesome song I love it. 

Thanks for reading and please review…I love to hear what you guys think:D


End file.
